Demongo, The Master of Grimm
by Villain84
Summary: Demongo the soul collector is reborn, thanks to the efforts of a power-hungry wizard. He plans to use his new powers to become high king of all of Remnant, and crush anyone who stands in his way. Will Teams RWBY and JNPR be able to stop him? How will Ruby herself stand against the Master of Grimm? Set between volumes 1 and 2. Also featuring Deadpool because reasons.
1. The Potion

_"Even the most brilliant lights flicker and die. And when they are gone, darkness will return." _

The sun began to rise on the Remnant, sunlight lighting up the thick forests as it made its way towards civilization. The sun's warm rays soon passed over one rocky hill, and invaded one cave in which a man lay sound asleep in a sleeping bag. The sun brushed across his face, and after a moment, his eyes snapped wide open, and he lifted himself from his bag.

The man was in his late forties, the top of his head balding, and his face decorated by a thick, but short, grey beard.

He had decorated his cave with the homeliest accessories; a pile of books here, an alchemy set and cauldron there, a campfire over there. There was also a bag of dust crystals he had collected. Unlike other dust crystals though, which were usually colored, these crystals were clear, empty, like empty glasses of water. He always kept in mind that he should travel light. He never knew when he would have to pack up quick and move due to an unexpected attack from a Grimm creature, or some other aggressive animal, which had happened quite often over the past years.

He was so excited for today. All of his work was coming together finally. He had spent years exploring these woods, gathering all of the necessary ingredients, studying the creatures of Grimm, testing different reagents. If he had run into anybody in these woods and been asked what he was doing, he would lie say he was a nature writer researching for his next catalog.

He had lost count of the number of years he had spent in these woods. He may have started off with some followers; fellow researchers, wizards, and scholars, maybe a couple of hunters they had hired to act as bodyguards. He had forgotten how many exactly there were. Over the course of time, some of the party must have died off, killed by the creatures, while others had given up and left to return to the kingdoms. But not this man. This wizard refused to abandon his goal. And now his only defense against the deadly beasts roaming these woods was a crowbar which lay beside his pile of books. He had managed to prevent it from getting too rusty or dull.

A smile on his face, he quickly ate some porridge for breakfast, and then went right to work. He had finally come close to accomplishing his goal. After all of his research, after all of his trials of testing each ingredient individual, never minding how difficult it was to find those ingredients in the first place, last night he had finally prepared the formula for his potion. He had it this time! He just knew it!

First, he lifted his cauldron over the fireplace, and then filled it up with water. After that, he placed some logs under the cauldron, and then lit them aflame. He then prepared all of the ingredients, such as the fur and blood of an ursa, and then various herbs and plants and grains, and a cup of his own blood, all measured to the exact milligram he needed, and dropped them into the cauldron. Next, he took one of his clear dust crystals and then stuffed it into a custom-made "pepper grinder" he had made. With a few twists of the top, the crystal was ground up into the dust that had been compacted to make it. Tiny powdery flakes fell into the brew.

By now the mixture had turned grey and thick, and was bubbling and boiling due to the heat from the fire. The wizard stirred the mixture with his large stirring rod. The thick brew resisted his strokes, no longer being as fluid as the water it started as.

Finally, once the brew had been stirred enough, the wizard knew it was almost ready. It just needed to settle now, and then cool. He dumped another pail of water on the logs to put out the fire. Now came the boring part. He would have to wait a few hours before the potion would be ready. Sighing, he took out one of his books to read to pass the time. It was quite boring though, as he had read each of his books dozens of times in the years he had been on this journey.

Finally, at around midday, the wizard figured that enough time had passed. He looked over at the mixture in the cauldron. It was black and thick. He knew it was ready by now. He took a ladle, and dipped it into the cauldron. It smelled awful, but he knew he had to drink it. Holding his breath, he touched his lips to the metal, and chugged the liquid. It burned, and it tasted so foul. He resisted his urge to stop drinking or spit out the potion. He knew there was no turning back now. All of his work had lead to this.

At last, he had finished every last drop of the spoonful, and dropped the ladle.

This was it. Now was the time. He took a few breaths, trying to ignore the horrid aftertaste the potion had left him with. He could feel the potion in the pits of his stomach. He felt a burning sensation, similar to heartburn, but so far nothing too much out of the ordinary. He kept waiting for the potion's effect to take place.

After a few more seconds of silence, finally, the heartburn increased ten fold. He suddenly felt as though his legs were being crushed. He fell to his knees, and rolled over on his back, clutching first his stomach, then his knees, until his arms started to feel pressure as then felt as though something inside his head were trying to push his eyeballs out. He clutched his skull. He noticed that his hands were no longer their usual tan. Something black began to snake up his arm, and it burned. With his other hand, he tried to brush it off, but it did nothing. It must have been under the skin. That was when he saw it was happening to both arms!

And suddenly, he felt something grasp at his throat. It must have been the black ink. He grasped his own throat and started choking, as though he were choking on a large piece of food. He began thrashing on the stone floor, now fearful for his life. Had he miscalculated? Was this it? Was he going to die?

On the outside, one would see that indeed the black ink was infecting his body, wherever his bare skin was seen. His clothes were then set aflame, and he frantically tossed his pants and shirt aside, now naked. His reproductive organs seemed to be gone though. Just… vanished. The black ooze had made its way to his head, burning his beard, and causing his eyeballs to pop from his head. His teeth fangs like a vampire. Suddenly, the top of his head was set aflame, but with a blue flame rather than an orange one. His eye sockets glowed blue like a lantern.

Suddenly, the wizard turned over on his stomach, supporting himself on his arms, and threw up onto the floor. A massive wave of blood and a few organs splashed out from his mouth. As they hit the floor, they began to steam, as though touching hot metal.

The wizard coughed a few times after puking, and then started to breathe. He took a few deep breaths, just sitting there for a few minutes. At last, when he had caught his breath, he lifted himself up, and tried to stand. He managed to stand on both legs okay. In fact, he was able to hold himself up as well as he had before, as though nothing had changed.

He felt slightly light-headed, but he felt fine aside from that. And then… his headache vanished as quickly as it had come. He felt totally fine.

_My body must be adjusting to the changes,_ the wizard thought, _quite quickly I might add as well._

He looked down at his black hands, which seemed now more like crocked tree branches than human hands. He sniffed his arm. It smelt the same as any Grimm creature, just as he had expected.

A smile grew on his face. His spell had worked, it seemed, just as he had expected it would.

Now it was time to put his spell to the test.

He went over to his bag of clear dust crystals, and grabbed one. He held it too his chest, and as though his chest were made of an adhesive substance, the crystal stuck to him.

"Yes!" he hissed. He picked up more crystals and stuck them to his body, until all crystals were stuck to him, and it looked as though he were wearing a shirt of clear crystals. He then picked up his crowbar and his black cape, the last bit of clothing he had left, and walked out of the cave.

Using his magic, willed himself off the ground, and started floating from the mountain top, and then gently descended into the woods below.

As luck would have it, just below him, a beowolf happened to be passing by. It sensed the wizard even before the latter's feet touched the grassy floor. It turned its head toward the wizard and barred its teeth.

_How fortunate_, the wizard thought. _It's a miracle I caught lone wolf, and not a whole pack_.

Rather than preparing to lunge at the threat like it would for a normal human, the wolf walked forward cautiously. It got very close, so close that the wizard could take two steps and pet the wolf. The wolf sniffed the air.

_Just as I expected,_ the wizard thought. _He recognizes me as one of his own._

After another second, the wolf stopped sniffing and just stood where it was. The wizard remained still. He had study the behavior of all creatures of Grimm. He had to show confidence and strength to this wolf, but also gentleness, so it would not consider him a threat.

After a moment, the wizard raised his finger, gaining the wolf's attention.

"Sit!" He barked, pointing down.

As instructed, the wolf sat down on its hind likes just like any normal dog.

"Now roll over!" Again, he made a "roll" gesture with his finger.

And again, like a docile dog, the wolf got down low and rolled over.

And then the wizard grinned and decided to step it up a bit. He pointed over to the nearest tree.

"Attack that tree!" He ordered.

The wolf growled and turned towards the tree. It then charged at the tree, and began mauling it and clawing at it furiously.

Within seconds, the tall tree had been torn up into a pile of wood chips.

"Excellent," chuckled the wizard. "You'll be the start of my collection." He reached under his cape, and pulled out a clear dust crystal. He held it out before him, and from it, he shot a bolt of opal-colored lightning at the beast.

The beast flinched and was about to jump out of the way, but it was too slow, and the bolt struck him. The wolf seemed then to fade away into a cloud, and the cloud was sucked into the crystal.

Now instead of an empty crystal, the wizard now held a crystal holding what seemed like a tiny, moving mass of black ink.

"YES! YES!" The wizard exclaimed. He could not hold it back anymore. He let loose a cackle that had been building up in the pits of his stomach.

_The spell worked perfectly!_ He thought. _Now, after all these years, I can finally put my plan into action!_

**Author's Note: I kind of feel odd about this chapter. I didn't mean to make it so long. I feel like it may get boring with all the descriptions of the Wizard's cave and the pain he went through taking the potion. I mean you probably didn't come here to read about that, did you? **

**So if you hadn't guessed yet, this wizard is Demongo. In the next chapter, or chapter 3, he'll announce that he's adopting that name, and that he is disowning is original name. Also, I know I never officially gave him a name. That was intentional.**

**Not sure exactly what to put in the next chapter. I can either have a chapter about Ruby and the rest of the cast of Beacon, mainly for exposition, or I can have a chapter about Demongo going forth with his plans and making his first move, which will be the inciting incident of the story. I'll probably try the former route though. I also might have some shipping in this story, namely Ruby X Weiss and Jaune X Pyrra. Not sure about Blake and Yang, either together or with anybody else. **

**So I hope you liked the start of this story. Reviews would be appreciated, especially if you could tell me if I overdid it on the descriptions and whether or not you'd like to see shippings in the story. Thank you!**


	2. Another day at Beacon

The sun's morning rays reached the shining Beacon Academy. All through the dorms, students were starting to be roused from their sleep, knowing it would be time for classes soon.

In one room in particular, four girls leapt out of their beds at the screeching of a loud and furious alarm clock.

Ruby hit the "off" button on the alarm clock, silencing the irritating noise, before exclaiming. "Good morning, Team RWBY!"

"Good morning!" Blake and Yang replied in unison, standing in a firm salute.

As usual, Weiss was the last and slowest one to get up. "Yeah, good morning," she muttered sluggishly, raising her hand into a more sloppy salute, and rubbing her dreary eyes with the other. Even by now, she was not quite use to this morning routine that Ruby had them going on, she she at least had stopped arguing or complaining, and just went along with it.

"Alright!" Ruby continued, looking over a paper they had tacked to the wall, "According to the bathroom list, Blake gets to shower first this morning!"

"Great," Blake smiled as she grabbed her shower caddy and headed out the door to the bathroom.

"The rest of you," Ruby announced to Weiss and Yang, "let's get going on those push-ups!"

The three of them got down on the ground and started doing twenty push-ups. To Yang and Ruby, it was a decent way to get the blood pumping and energy going in preparation for the day ahead. Weiss could stomach it, but it always baffled her how the two always had so much energy in the morning. Such a mystery baffled Blake too, but she was able to go along with it.

Once they were done with the push-ups, they would get their coffee brewing, and when Blake returned from the bathroom, another girl would get their turn, and it would keep rotating until all four girls had a chance to shower and freshen up for the day.

While one showered, the other girls would talk about what may lie ahead in the day, about whose class gave them trouble last night for homework, about what tests they have coming, perhaps cram in some extra studying or reading that they did not get to last night. Sometimes Yang and Blake would talk about boys, particularly Sun, whom Blake still hung out with occasionally. Yang would keep pestering Blake about Sun being her boyfriend, but Blake would always brush it off and simply say they were just friends.

They knew there was going to be a quiz that day in Professor Port's class that day. Each of them felt confident and ready for it. They would pop each other questions they expected would be on the quiz. Weiss was able to recite each of her answers as though she had rehearsed them. Everyone else was just okay.

Once they were all freshened up and dressed, they saw it was 8:00. They had enough time for breakfast at the dining hall before Port's class.

On the walk towards the cafeteria, Ruby spoke up.

"Hey I was thinking, guys," she said. "There hasn't been a whole lot of crime going on in Vale lately."

"Yeah, so what?" asked Weiss. "That's good, isn't it?"

"It's just… the White Fang… and that Torchwick guy. Think we should be worried about them?"

"The police will handle them," Blake shrugged.

"Yeah," Weiss nodded. "Leave that kind of stuff to professionals. It's not really our business."

_Torchwick is my business,_ Ruby thought in her mind.

"Besides, if that jerk ever shows his face around here," Yang added. "We'll kick his ass!"

They all got a smile out of that. It was by that point that they made it to the cafeteria.

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't worry so much about him," Ruby said.

The news would usually be playing on the holographic TV screens in the dining hall, but the students rarely paid them any attention. They found Team JNPR at the dining hall and sat with them.

"You guys ready for Port's quiz?" Ruby asked them.

"Yeah, totally," Jaune nodded proudly. "Studied a lot for this one."

"That's the spirit, Jaune!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Why is it all we talk about quizzes and papers these days?" Nora whined playfully. "Isn't there anything more fun to talk about or do?" She took another sip of her coffee. "Hey, maybe the four of us should go into town and see a movie sometime! That would be fun!"

"That does sound like a fun thing," Pyrra shrugged.

"I'm sure there's a lot of great movies playing right now!" Nora went on. "I like all kinds of movies. Ren here and I have seen many movies together, haven't we, Ren?" She playfully nudged Ren, who was trying to eat his oatmeal.

"Yeah, sure have," he nodded indifferently.

"Hey Ruby," Jaune asked, "do you still hang out with that Penny girl you met the other day?"

"I haven't seen her since that day," Ruby shrugged. "It's weird. I really would have loved to talk to her more, especially after seeing those weapons she had."

"That girl still kind of bugs me," Weiss huffed. "I'm glad we haven't seen her since."

"Come on, Weiss, don't be so mean," Ruby snapped back. "She's just… a little awkward. Lots of people are when they meet new people."

"Well, you of all people would know that, dolt," Weiss chuckled.

"Quit calling me that!" Ruby snapped back with a blush.

Yang looked up from her breakfast and noticed Pyrra eying Jaune. She had this… odd look in her eyes.

"You okay, Pyrra?" Yang asked. This caused Jaune to look at Pyrra and her to blush.

"Oh, um-yeah," Pyrra stammered. "I'm okay. I just… that looks like a really good omlet, Jaune."

"Oh, well, want a bite?" He cut her a piece.

"Thanks," she took his fork and ate the piece.

"Hey Pyrra," Ruby asked. "I've been meaning to ask. You're from Mistral, right?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Are all hunters as awesome as you? So tough and skilled?"

"Well we do pride ourselves in our military strength and we value strength and skill, and we have been recognized as the strongest military force of the four kingdoms, so in some ways, yes, although not everyone dresses like me or uses the same weapons as me."

"Well, that's pretty awesome," Yang smiled.

"Thank you."

After another few minutes of idle chatter, both teams had finished their breakfast, and were ready for their quiz, so they stacked away their food trays and headed to class.

* * *

Another flick of his wrist, and the wizard absorbed another nevermore bird. How many had he caught now? Four? Six? He was not really counting. He cursed himself for being so careless. He knew it would be wise to keep better track of his minion count. He would have to count again later on.

He continued to fly through the forest, waiting for another creature to attack him so he could tame it. Thanks to his years of research, he was also quite efficient in tracking the Creatures of Grimm.

Still, after a full day of scavenging the woods for creatures to add to his collection, he was not sure how many more were in this region. He may have been on the verge of picking this orchard clean.

_Good._ That meant he would be ready soon. He was sure by now he would have enough to carry out his plans. It would still be nice to have a few more though. He also knew that he would need another piece of the puzzle for his plan to get into full swing. He still needed a way to-

"These trees here are said to be filled with green sap, which is used in many medicines, including-"

The wizard paused in midair at the sound of a new voice. He slipped into the top of a tree, and listened more carefully.

"During the winter, these trees hold in their liquids, and therefore the sap. But in the summer, it flows much more freely."

He peeked out and down and spotted a film crew of… six men, who seemed to be filming for… some sort of nature documentary.

The after processing this, the wizard eyed the man who was operating the camera. This man was short, looked quite muscular, and had glasses, long grey hair and a short grey beard. He held the large-looking camera steadily, adjusting the lens as the man who must have the director shot out hand gestures.

The wizard's eyes lit up as if a lightbulb lit up in his head. Another brilliant stroke of luck! This would work out perfectly! And this was the perfect chance for a trial run with his powers.

Four minutes later, five men all lay dead. All were bleeding, two with their bodies torn apart. Most of the equipment they had brought had been smashed or ripped. Three beowolves were munching on the corpses.

Only one man was left; the camera man, who was sitting on the ground, frantically trying to move away from the hovering black fire-haired man approaching him.

"G-g-get away!" The camera man squeaked after catching his breath. "Please! I'm sorry! Whatever it is I'm sorry!" The horrified man managed to get to his feet and was about to run, but the beowolf jumped in front of him and blocked his path.

"What is your name?" The wizard demanded.

"W-w-what?" the camera man stuttered.

"Your NAME, thumb sucker! What is it?" The wizard repeated.

"It… it… It's…"

"Spit it out!"

"It's Orson! Orson Nickles!"

The wizard nodded, and then pointed at the camera, which had been left on the ground, and untouched by the wolves.

"Can you operate that camera?" He asked.

"Wh… what?" Orson squeaked, clearly confused by the question.

"Do you know how that camera works?" The wizard repeated, this time more sternly.

"Y-Yes!" Orson replied, scared out of his mind.

"Well then, listen up Orson," The wizard continued, taking another clear dust crystal out from his cloak. "You work for me now!"

* * *

At 10:00 that morning, Professor Port's class had finished, and was dismissed. Team RWBY got together to talk about it. Weiss, almost boastfully, said how she said was confident that she aced the quiz. Blake just said she did well. Yang and Ruby both felt it was pretty easy too.

"Alright, so now we've got two hours before Professor Oobleck's class," Ruby said. "What do you guys want to do until then?"

"Actually, I'm meeting Sun for lunch in town," Blake said. She turned to go. "I'll see you guys later."

"Okay," Yang called after her. "Later. Tell your boyfriend we said hi!"

Blake just kept walking and gave no response to Yang, but Ruby had a strong feeling Blake sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm still not sure about that Sun guy," Weiss said once Blake had left.

"You should really give him a chance, Weiss," Ruby replied. "Blake seems to like him so he can't be that bad of a guy."

"Maybe he should join all of US for lunch some time," Yang suggested.

"That would be fun!" Ruby nodded. "But anyway, what do you guys want to do now until class?"

"Well I don't have anything better to do now," Weiss shrugged. "We could go to the fitness center. Work out, spare, you know."

"Sounds good," said Yang.

"Alright! Let's go!" Ruby cheered. She was about to rush off towards the fitness center, but Weiss caught the end of her cloak.

"Slowly!" She barked. "There's no need to rush. Chill out already!"

"Okay, okay," Ruby said defensively. "I'm cool."

And with that, the three headed to the fitness center. Not much to talk about at the moment, the walk there was pretty silent.

Ruby looked between her dear sister and her assigned partner, and thought of Blake out on her "date." Over the past couple of months, despite their differences and rocky upstarts, they had become close friends, and a great team. It was an intimidating thought to her sometimes, knowing that she was their leader, that anything that happened to Team RWBY, or anything that they did, rested on her, that she was the one who made the major decisions that would decide the fate of the team. She cared so much for each of her teammates, her friends. She could not begin to imagine how she would feel if she let anything happen to either of them.

But there was no need to worry of such a thing now. They were heading to the fitness center to work out, to have fun. All was right in her world. And she remembered everything Professor Ozpin had said to her about such a matter. He was confident that when the time came, she would prove to be an excellent leader. He clearly had faith in her, so why shouldn't she have faith in herself?

* * *

The wizard approached the edge of the forest, emerging from the shadows cast by the tall trees. Behind him, he was followed by dozens upon dozens of Creatures of Grimm. He seemed to have a few of each breed in his collection; beowolves, ursas, death stalkers, taijitus, boarbatusks, nevermores (who at the moment were waddling along on their taloned feet). All were marching obediently in a nearly perfect formation.

As they emerged from the cover of the forest, they spotted, in the distance, just a few miles ahead, their first destination, the Capital City of Atlas.

After a few more strides, the wizard figured they were close enough, and stopped for a moment. His army stopped behind him in turn.

"Now!" The wizard commanded, levitating up so all his army could see him. "Go my minions! Destroy everything! Kill everyone! Spare some hunters if you can! I want that city burned to the ground!"

Before he even finished his tirade, every nevermore bird took off to the skies. All other creatures charged ahead at full speed, thirsting for human blood, and itching for destruction and rampage. Within minutes, arrows and cannon fire could be heard as the massive army of Grimm approached the city.

The wizard grinned. It had all begun here.

He turned down towards one pawn who had not yet charged off to join the fight; Orson the cameraman. Orson was mostly normal, except his eyes, once hazel, were now as red and soulless as the Creatures of Grimm. He held his large camera on his shoulder.

"Orson!" The wizard barked. "Is the camera rolling?"

"Yes master," Orson replied sluggishly.

"Excellent," the wizard smirked, twiddling his fingers in the classic pyramid position. "This pivotal moment in Remnant's history must be immortalized!"

**Author's Note: I was a bit disgruntled over figuring out the name of the camera man. I thought of trying to have it as some sort of allusion or reference to a real life director. First I was thinking Peter Cameron, as a reference to both Peter Jackson and James Cameron, but then I was thinking of Genndy as a reference to Genndy Tartakovsky, creator of **_**Samurai Jack**_** (and many other awesome cartoons), and also partially as a reference to Gen Urobuchi, creator of**_** Puella Magi Madoka Magica**_**, one of my favorite animes ever! Another thing I figured is that having Cameron in the name would be a bad pun on camera as well as a reference. Then I thought about trying to scrap the reference thing because it might be a little pretentious, and decided to keep it at something simple, though possibly a slight reference to Orson Welles.**

**I kind of struggled with the parts of writing the scenes for Teams RWBY and JNPR at Beacon. I occasionally struggle with writing the main cast of a series while staying true to their characters. Plus, it was kind of just exposition and filler here, no real story or plot, just something to introduce them. Ruby herself will have to deal with a personal conflict in this story, with leadership, which will be a theme in this story you could say, and maybe I could have somehow introduced said conflict in this chapter, but I wasn't sure how. I tried to do so in the second Team RWBY scene in of this chapter. Not sure how well I pulled it off. **

**Also, this takes place sort of in between Volume 1 and Volume 2 of RWBY. I'm aware that volume 2 is about to start soon. I'm excited. Haven't seen episode 17 yet. Looking forward to it. **

**I've decided to have no lesbian shipping in this story, and a little straight shipping, mainly between Jaune and Pyrra, and Nora and Ren, as some may have noticed. But all in all, there's not going to be a whole lot of shipping, and I'm going to try and stay true to the canon, and most relationships will just be of friendship, or "friendshipping" some might call it.**

**So anyway, hope you liked this chapter. Reviews, favors, and followers are all appreciated, especially reviews. See you next time!**


	3. The First Broadcast

Another great morning at Beacon. The usual routine for Team RWBY.

After exercise and showers, Yang showed everyone a video she had found on the internet the night before while procrastinating. It was of a little piglet who was born without functional hind legs, and so his owner built him a wheel chair out of legos. All four girls agreed that it was the cutest thing in the world, watching the little guy walk around on the carpet in his wheels.

They decided to show it to Team JNPR at breakfast.

However, by the time they got to the cafeteria, they were shocked to see most students sitting down at their seats silently, not eating their meals, just looking up at the holo-screens displaying the news. The broadcast was showing buildings collapsed, burning, streets covered in rubble and wrecked cars and capsized garbage cans, and even dead bodies.

Team RWBY silently took their seats at their usual table with Team JNPR.

"What's going on?" Weiss whispered to Team JNPR. "What happened?"

"The City of Atlas was attacked last night," Jaune whispered back to them.

The four girls gasped silently.

"Who- who did it?" Weiss asked. "Was it the White Fang?"

Blake rolled her eyes at that. _OF COURSE Weiss would point to THEM first._

"No," Jaune answered. "Creatures of Grimm. Hundreds of 'em."

"What? How was- how is that possible? The creatures don't-"

"Sh!" Ruby hissed, nudging her. "Let's just watch."

Normally, Weiss would have been annoyed, but she was too flabbergasted by the event to retort. She simply nodded and looked up at the screen.

The news woman continued to describe the story, describing how the body count was unknown for the time being, but about a hundred lucky civilians were able to escape via an evacuation operation.

They played interviews from the survivors. The survivors described how they watched the creatures tear their friends and loved ones apart and destroy houses. Not even the children were spared. The broadcast kept showing dozens of mutilated dead bodies.

Ruby stared back at the screen and watched the horrifying images of destruction flash across the screen. All these innocent lives, slaughtered. And for what? Why would anybody do this? Even for the Creatures of Grimm such an act was too horrible for her to imagine.

Weiss, too astonished for words, was covering her mouth with both hands. Nora clung to Ren's arm. Pyrra scooted closer to Jaune.

Something weird that the interviewees spoke of was how the bodies of the creatures "evaporated" and turned into a dark smoke once they were slain.

Suddenly, the screen began to flicker. The image was becoming distorted. The news woman's words became jumbled.

"Someone app… hack… frequency-"

Everyone must have put together that the frequency of the broadcast was being hacked.

The image on the screens fizzed with static and flashed. Apparently whoever was broadcasting this next segment was having trouble tuning his signal and getting on the right frequency. A few more images started flashing on the screen. One image showed a tropical forest. One showed a lion devouring a weasel. There was one of pigs in a slaughterhouse, one of an urban street with people walking about like normal. Quite a few seemingly random images flashed on the screen, some disturbing, some not as much.

Finally, the shot turned to one of a street of the still-destroyed Atlas. As the shot focused and became more clear, everyone could see there was a man standing in the middle of the shot, his back turned to the camera. His body was unnaturally thin, and was covered in a thick black cloak. The only part of him that was visible was what seemed like a large blue flame atop his head, just above the upturned collar of the cape.

"Good morning, Remnant," said the cloaked figure. If the subject were not so serious, Ruby, Yang, and Nora would have all laughed at his high-pitched, squeaky voice. "By the end of this broadcast, many of you will come to know me as a terrorist. A murderer. A monster. All of which are correct. If you wish to refer to me by name, you may call me… Demongo."

As he finished his sentence, the figure turned around to reveal his face. It was evident that he was not human. His entire face was black. He had no nose or ears it seemed. His eyes and mouth were glowing blue like a Jack-O-Lantern, the same blue as the flame that was his "hair." When he spoke, or when he opened his mouth in a horrifying grin, he revealed black vampire fangs and a blue forked tongue like that of a snake.

"A vampire?" Nora whispered. Ren and Pyrra quickly shushed her.

Demongo swung his cloak around to his back to reveal his full form. He seemed to be naked aside from the cloak, and what looked like a vest of clear dust crystals. The rest of his body was all black and thin, like a black tree, and his arms and legs thin, crooked branches.

"I'm presume many of you have seen the news this morning, of how Atlas was destroyed by an onslaught of Creatures of Grimm. Well, I am responsible for that. Tehehehehe!"

The room was suddenly filled with Gossip momentarily. Ruby stared back at the horrid thing with utter, unfiltered contempt. So HE was the one who killed all those people? And he was giggling like it was all a game? That sick bastard.

She turned to Weiss, who looked equally angry. She must have been thinking the same thing. Plus, Weiss had told them that Atlas was an important business partner of her father's company.

"Why did I do this, you ask?" Demongo continued, causing the dining hall to fall silent. "Well, I ask you, what kind of world do you think we live in? Ever since the beginning, mankind was thrust into this world, pitted against the powerful forces of Nature, including The Creatures of Grimm. Any of these creatures are stronger and fiercer than any mere man. We lived in fear. We were at their mercy."

As he spoke, more images flashed on the screen, all to fit the context of his speech.

"That is until we harnessed our intelligence, and developed ourselves means of defense. Weapons. Shelters. Dust. And it was because of those developments that we made ourselves stronger. That is how we became the dominant species on this planet for a period of time.

"The moral of the story? Power and dominance must be found and seized, and those who are most powerful gain dominance. It's as the old saying goes; Eat or be eaten!"

Once that was said, the shot went back to Demongo.

"And now, I have created a new kind of power. Something far more powerful than anything mankind has ever created before. And it has made me the most powerful being in Remnant! So, it stands to reason that I should have dominance over this world."

"This can't be real," Nora whispered. "This has to be some… kind of sick joke."

"Some of you may be watching this and thinking, 'who is this joker?' oh, 'is he serious?' Well, allow me to demonstrate, to prove to you just how much of a joker I am." he snapped his bony fingers, and two beowolves entered from Demongo's side, and threw a man in expensive-looking armor, which was nearly destroyed now, at his feet. The man got to his knees before the wolves stopped him there and held him in place. He struggled against them but to no avail. He had already clearly been beaten and bruised, and was missing one arm.

It was then clear to everyone in the cafeteria who this man was.

"Presenting his royal highness," Demongo announced, "The King of Atlas!"

Gasps and murmurs and gossip were heard all through the cafeteria.

"Your majesty," Demongo said to the King, roughly tugging at the latter's mantle. "Please tell the world a little about my strength, and how I annihilated your forces. Oh! And make it sound cryptic!"

The King just gritted his teeth, whispered "Damn you!" and spat at Demongo, a drop of spit and blood staining the latter's cloak.

Demongo's smile turned to a very angry frown. He pulled a crowbar from inside his cloak, and swatted the King across the face with it.

More gasps filled the cafeteria.

"You better cooperate, Old Man!" Demongo hissed, again grabbing the King by his collar, "Or you can start watching your hunters die one-by-one!"

The camera panned over to see a line of hunters being held in line by beowolves and ursas, and then back to Demongo.

The King sighed, and then spoke more calmly.

"There were… creatures everywhere. More than many probably have seen in their entire life. My warriors fought so hard. But no matter how many creatures we struck down, they kept coming. You just kept… summoning them with some witchcraft, a power I've never seen before."

"That sounds about right," Demongo said gleefully. "And is it true that in the end, your forces were overrun? That your city was ultimately destroyed? Thousands of lives lost, both military and civilian? Human and Faunus alike?"

The King slowly let his head fall, looking to the ground shamefully.

"Yes," he uttered.

Demongo burst into a cackle, his voice teeming with taunt.

"There! So you see, Remnant? My power is so great, I have brought an entire city to its knees, without even breaking a sweat. And were these apes able to defend themselves? No!"

The beowolves then dragged the King off screen as the shot zoomed in on Demongo.

"Now, I do hope this managed to convince some of you what your entire race is up against," Demongo continued. "I say to the other three monarchs, if you are watching. If you think you can stop me, if you think your armies can overpower my power, then come at me! Just try to stop me! Send your hunters, police, military! Throw all you will at me! My power will eradicate them all! And with battle, I will only become more powerful!"

Finally, he made a 'cut' gesture across his throat with his hand, and the video ended; shut off, just like any television, and then returned to the news.

The cafeteria was silent for about ten seconds, though it seemed much longer than that. Everyone started whispering to each other and gossiping over what they had just seen.

Team RWBY spoke amongst themselves.

"Oh my God…" Yang said sullenly. "I don't believe it. A whole city…"

"Goddamn it!" Weiss hissed, slamming her fist on the table. That was all she said. Ruby knew she was distraught over both the death and how this will affect her father's business, both equally as much.

Some people started getting up to leave the cafeteria. Team RWBY stayed in place for a few minutes.

"Just when I thought I had seen the absolute worst, most despicable of people," Weiss said.

"Yeah, I know," Blake whispered with a slow nod. "I've never seen anything so cruel."

"And he's just laughing it off like it was joke!" Yang hissed between clenched teeth. "I wanna go find this guy and pound his stupid face in!"

"Y-" Ruby was about to shout 'yeah' in agreement, but she hesitated. Professor Ozpin's words repeated in her mind.

_Being a leader is a badge you wear constantly. If you are not performing at your absolute best, what reason do you give others to follow you?_

"I say we get Jaune and the others, and anyone else up for it," Yang continued, "and we head over to Atlas and pound this son of a bitch!"

"What?" Weiss exclaimed. "No way!"

"Why not? Weiss, you saw what he did! That maniac's gotta be stopped!"

"Yang," Ruby said sternly. "She's right. "We can't just blow caution into the wind and run into battle with an enemy we know nothing about."

"Ruby, don't you- wait, what?" Weiss paused, clearly surprised by Ruby's answer.

Yang's anger turned to surprise as well as what her little sister said sank in. She never expected such a reaction from Ruby.

"R… Ruby?" She whispered.

"This guy, Demongo, took out an entire city, and dozens of hunters. DOZENS. We don't know anything about him or his power. We need to be rational about this. This is out of our league. The military will deal with him. And I'm sure Professor Ozpin will know what to do, and he'll hold an assembly soon or something where he'll tell us what to do, how to handle this."

It was right at that moment that Professor Goodwitch's voice came over on the intercom.

"Attention all students," she said. "All classes have been cancelled today. At 18:00 sharp, report to the assembly hall."

"There," Ruby said.

Yang, Weiss, and even Blake were all astonished at how Ruby was taking this. How could she of all people be so calm right now?

* * *

As soon as Demongo made the cut gesture with his hand, Orson clicked off on the camera, and then lowered it from his shoulder.

"We're finished here, your highness," Demongo said, turning to the King. "Thank you for your cooperation. I no longer have use for you at this moment."

The King glared back at Demongo with unmatched anger. "Well then?" He spat. "If you're going to kill me, do it now and have it done with."

"Kill you?" Demongo repeated before cackling. "Nonsense! I have no need to kill you yet. The rest of Remnant is in need of you."

Demongo snapped his fingers, and a nevermore bird waddled over from pecking at a nearby corpse.

"This nevermore will fly you to Mistral. I suggest you meet with their Queen to discuss a proper course of action for how to deal with me."

The King seemed confused for a moment. He must have been wondering why Demongo was letting him go so easily. He glanced down at himself, as though trying to find something on his clothes.

"Oh don't worry. I didn't implant a bomb or curse or virus into you or anything." Demongo stated.

That said, The King thought of something else and glared back at Demongo. "And what of my hunters and huntresses?" He demanded. "Will you release them too?"

"No. I still have some use for them. Don't worry. You'll find out what for soon enough, in a few days."

The King's expression became even harder. He gritted his teeth. "What's your game? What are you planning you sonovabitch?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Demongo said, his voice teeming with mock. To top it off, he stuck his long, forked snake tongue at the King, and then started cackling.

"Take him away!" Demongo barked at the nevermore once he caught his breath. The two beowolves released the King. After a screech, the massive bird picked up the King, grabbing his whole body in one massive talon, and took off into the sky.

Once the bird was gone, Demongo turned to the first team of hunters who had been brought before him. All four were beaten, bruised, unarmed, and with torn clothes, pushed to the ground in bowing positions by the beowolves guarding them.

"How fortunate for me that you have survived the battle," Demongo said musingly. "The four of you are now my pawns, just like these creatures." He gestured the surrounding Creatures of Grimm.

The four of them stood up. One man in cracked brown armor spat at Demongo's feet.

"We will never betray Atlas!" He shouted. He was clearly the leader. "We will never swear loyalty to you!"

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Demongo chuckled. He reached into his cloak, and took out another empty dust crystal, and held it out in front of the leader.

A bolt of bright yellow lightning shot from the crystal, and encased the team leader. He screamed in agony and fell to his knees. His teammates all stood back and watched in horror. Demongo licked his lips as a huge sadistic smile spread across his face.

"Isaac!" screamed the red-haired huntress.

And suddenly, Isaac's body began to… break apart, for lack of a better term. It were as though his head and hands were all made of puzzle pieces, and the pieces were coming apart, and began to travel up the lightning into the crystal. More and more pieces began to break apart, until the entire body had vanished, sucked into the crystal.

Just like his full crystals, this new one was filled with a jumpy liquid, but this one was yellow instead of black. Demongo cackled minaically as he placed the new crystal in with the others, and brought out a new empty one.

The remaining hunter team was petrified by the sight of their leader vanishing so suddenly. What was worse was knowing they were next.

Demongo prepared to assimilate the next hunter, a man in a red skin-tight ninja suit and mask.

"Wade!" the girl exclaimed again, again scared for her teammate.

"Ah, crap," the red hunter, Wade, cursed under his breath.

**Author's Note: I enjoyed writing this chapter, mostly because it was writing for Demongo, the villain of this story, and who is just all around an awesome villain.**

**Not sure if anyone picked up on it, but that last hunter, in the red suit, was actually Deadpool. He's just sort of been on my mind lately. I played the game a week ago, and loved it. So funny! I thought of maybe having Deadpool make cameo appearances in this story to annoy Demongo and provide some comic relief.**

**A lot of reviewers have asked me if Jack or Aku will be in this story. The answer is no, they will not. Demongo is the only character and aspect of Samurai Jack that will be in this story. Everything else is set in the RWBY universe. I'm sorry to disappoint all of you. I could possibly have a small appearance of a hunter who bears a resemblance to Jack perhaps. Not sure though. If that's what I decide to go with, it will be the most you'll get of Jack.**

**That pig video thing was a reference to Chris P. Bacon. Don't know how many readers here have heard of him. I just think micro pigs are really cute. I want to adopt one when I get a decent job and home.**

**So I saw RWBY volume 2 episode 1 earlier tonight. It was okay. It was okay getting to see the bad guys. The whole food fight thing was a little far-fetched. Kinda silly, but pretty funny I'll give it that, and it was clever with all the food they used as weapons. I still think it could have been a little better-done. But What do I know? I mean I know nothing about how Rooster Teeth makes the episodes. And maybe I'm taking the series too seriously. I mean look at me trying to write this gritty story here.**

**So thanks for reading. Favor, subscribe and review please, and I'll see you all next chapter, whenever I get around to posting it. **


	4. Terror Spreads

The last of the remaining hunters had finally been assimilated into Demongo's crystals. It may have taken a couple of hours, but it was well worth the effort.

With that done, he reached into his cloak and took out a piece of paper and a pencil; a checklist.

Even when he was human, all these scroll tablets and technology never really suited him. Nothing replaced the concrete feel of a pen and paper.

He slashed a line across the top entry on the list: _Atlas City_. Then he looked down at the next entry on the list.

He knew what to do about this one. He pointed to four beowolves, one at a time.

"You! You, you, and you!" He ordered. "Sniff around! See if you can get a good scent on any faunus!"

With a huff and a grunt, the beowolves branched off into all directions to sniff out faunus.

Demongo knew he would be safe here for now. If the armies of the other kingdoms were coming for him, he would have a few hours before they arrived. All possible military, police, and hunters had been eliminated in the ruined city, and any remaining civilians who had survived, if any, were smart enough to stay indoors until further notice.

Demongo levitated up a few feet into the air.

"THE REST OF YOU!" He shouted, lifting up his cloak to reveal his crystal vest. "RETURN TO ME!"

As those words left his lips, every remaining Creature of Grimm evaporated into ghostly clouds of grey smoke; their essence. Orson, however, evaporated into a bright yellow cloud; his soul. Each cloud hastily wisped up towards Demongo, each one getting sucked into an empty crystal.

Demongo trembled as the essence filled him. It was such a rush, all that power entering his body all at once. It felt like a drug to him.

Within ten seconds, all of the essence aside from those of the beowolves had been absorbed into his body, and he floated down onto the ground.

Well, that's done, Demongo thought. What shall I do now?

He glanced down the demolished streets of the city, and spotted, just a couple of blocks down… a tavern!

"Oh!" Demongo squeaked giddily. "Free beer!" He zipped away towards the tavern in a fast, cartoonish fashion.

* * *

"Throw all you will at me! My power will eradicate them all! And with each battle, I will only become more powerful!"

Roman hit stop on the remote the video screen went blue once again.

Almost barely ten minutes after the broadcast, Cinder had called him on his scroll tablet and called a conference to discuss what had been shown on the news. He was in the conference room at the secret headquarters of the White Fang, along with Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, and in another chair at the oval-shaped table, was a large, bulky man. He had a thick, black beard and the nose of a dog or bear.

This man was Milo Bane, the leader of the White Fang, the one who had stepped up five years ago and started issuing organized crime and attacks. Rumor was he had wrestled and killed three ursas at once, unarmed, single-handedly.

Two white fang soldiers armed with rifles stood attentively at the door. They served as Milo's bodyguards.

"I must your communications team credit, Milo," Roman said. "They taped this whole broadcast and got it ready for us in barely five minutes. Give them my regards, will you?"

Milo's gaze hardened. "I'll let them know," he growled, "and how many times do I have to say it, Torchwick? It's Mr. Bane to you!"

"Right, right," Roman said defensively. "Sorry Mr. Bane."

"Unbelievable!" Emerald gasped, eyes wide. "An entire city… an army of Grimm…"

"I know," Mercury nodded, "who would have thought a guy in a Halloween vampire costume could be so scary?"

The other four people in the room glared at him.

"What? Too soon?" He shrugged.

"So what do you think about him, Cinder?" Emerald asked the brunette in the red dress. "What should we do about him?"

"My soldiers are more than capable," Milo interjected. "I'll round together as many soldiers and airships as available, and send them straight to Atlas to rip this punk and his pets to pieces!"

"I don't think that is quite necessary just yet," Cinder said, turning to Milo. "I know it may not be your style, Mr. Bane, but I do believe we can take a less violent approach to this. You should really consider thinking before acting, rather than simply attacking the next thing that moves."

Milo glared daggers at her. "What are you saying?"

"I think we can make this work to our advantage," she explained. "I think can reason with this man, this Demongo. He could become a valuable ally. Think of what we could achieve it he were on our side!"

Mercury smiled. "I like the sound of that! I'm down for that."

Emerald was shocked. "You think he'd want to work with us?" She exclaimed. "He just went up and slaughtered a whole city! Before anybody even knew his name!"

"Sustrai is right, Fall," Milo added. "You think he'll want to be your friend? I have seen men like him. Men like him cannot be reasoned with."

"Anybody can be reasoned with, if done properly," Cinder smirked. "After all, I was able to reason with you, wasn't I Mr. Bane?"

Her response clearly shocked Milo. He was at a loss of words that moment. When he could not think of a comeback, he simply glared again at Cinder and bared his teeth.

The other four knew Milo well enough by now to know how much he hated humans. Being stuck working with four of them, having to take orders from them, was infuriating to him.

Roman spoke up, "I'm sure whatever your big scheme is, Cinder, Demongo would be a big help if he were on our side. He could even possibly help out in my robberies." He took out a cigar from his pocket and lit it with his lighter before popping it into his mouth. "Still, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but Mr. Bane has a good point. Suppose we can't convince him to join us, or we aren't able to reason with him in any other way. What then? Would that make him our enemy?"

"If he doesn't join us, then yes, he is our enemy," Cinder replied bluntly.

"And you think it would be wise to become HIS enemy?"

Cinder was silent for a moment before replying. "The five of us alone are very powerful," she answered. "And the White Fang is full of skilled soldiers and powerful hunters and huntresses."

Emerald spoke up next. "Even so, I mean… this guy slaughtered innocent people in a huge city, and had fun doing it! I mean the five of us- we're not exactly the best people in Remnant, but… you guys really want to work with someone that sick?"

Cinder stood up from her chair. "I really do think that we should take a chance and take advantage of the cards dealt. As of now, Demongo is neutral to us, and we should attempt to reason with him."

"Well, how do we contact him, first off?" Roman asked.

"Yeah," Mercury added. "Should we send the guy an invitation to our secret hideout? Oh wait, then it wouldn't be secret anymore!"

"We give him time," Cinder replied. "I have a feeling he'll come searching for us soon enough. If he does not find us within the next few days, we'll find a way to contact him."

The other three shrugged and nodded after a moment of letting it sink in.

"Okay then, so then are we done here? Sounds like we got it all figured out," Mercury said.

"Yes," Cinder nodded. "Meeting adjourned. Back to work."

With that, the four stood up from their chairs and headed towards the exit.

Milo, however, remained in his chair for a moment. Perhaps the other three had not seen it, but he could tell that Cinder was nervous. He could tell that she was scared after Demongo's display of power. What's more? The two of them both knew that if Demongo was not interested in joining them, fighting him would be inevitable.

* * *

With classes cancelled for the day, Team RWBY was at a loss for what to do. The security of Beacon was upped by a long shot. An hour after the broadcast, Vale Army trucks started showing up. Soldiers and drones started pouring out and were scurrying about the campus to whatever stations they had been sent to by their commanders. The students were all careful to stay out of their way and not bother them.

For the time being, Team RWBY had gone to the library for some studying and reading. A few other students were there as well.

Not surprisingly though, everyone had a hard time staying focused on their readings. The soldiers standing at the doorways did not help much. Talk about an elephant in the room. Ruby jokingly thought it should be the "army guy in the room."

Of course though this was not the best time for joking. She looked down and tried to focus on the history section they had been assigned for the next day.

Yang had finished the section already. She looked up from her spot at the table at her little sister. She figured this would be a good time to talk to her.

She got up from her seat and whispered to Ruby.

"Hey, can we talk? Outside?"

"Yeah, sure," Ruby replied with a shrug, getting up from the table.

Weiss and Blake still sat with their faces stuck in their own books.

The two sisters passed by the soldier at the door, flashing him a smile, and he warmly smiled back. This was slightly comforting.

Once they were out of earshot of the soldier, and no one else could be seen in the hallway, Ruby started speaking.

"So? What is it?"

Yang took a breath before she started. "It's about earlier, after the broadcast. It's just… well, you seemed like a different person then. What's going on with you? What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Ruby I know would have jumped at the chance to test her skills against someone like Demongo. She would have said our team should run after him, guns blazing. She would have wanted to go out and be the hero who saved Vale from such a big scary guy. But you didn't do anything like that. You shrank away from it."

Ruby was glad that out of all the people she could have talked to about this, she was glad it was Yang, her dear sister and close friend.

"Yang, let's think about this. We don't really know anything about Demongo, right? Other than that he's a creepy vampire guy with an army of monsters."

"Yeah, that's right."

"Do you really think it's smart to go charging in guns blazing at an enemy we know nothing about?"

Yang was about to answer, but then paused for a moment.

"Yang, I was put in charge of this team. If I lead all of us into a battle unprepared, I could get you killed. You, Weiss, Blake, all of you. It would be my fault. I'm not going to let that happen."

"Well, I can understand that," Yang said with a nod. "But are you saying you don't think the four of us can handle it?"

Ruby gulped before replying. She knew Yang was not going to take this next piece well.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying?"

"Wha- you? Uh-" Yang was speechless. "You really doubt us that much?"

"Yang, it's not that I doubt you!" Ruby snapped back. "This guy took out an ENTIRE CITY! LOTS of HUNTERS AND SOLDIERS! Do you really think the four of us, students at Beacon, not even full-fledged huntresses, have any chance against someone who can do that?"

Yang paused another moment as Ruby's words sank in to her mind.

"Besides, I'm sure that the military can handle it. This is their fight. Not ours."

Yang still gave no response, she just stared back at her sister with wide eyes.

Ruby thought perhaps now was a good time admit her own personal feelings about this.

"I'm scared, Yang," she whispered. "It scares me, knowing that there's someone that dangerous and that evil out there right now."

She lifted her arms to wrap around Yang, and the sisters embraced each other in a tight hug.

"I know, sis," Yang replied. "I'm pretty scared too."

"I'm sure the Monarchs and their armies will catch him and stop him," Ruby said as they pulled away from each other. She smiled back at Yang.

"Yeah," Yang nodded. "We should believe in them." She smiled back as well. "Okay. I'm glad we worked that out. How about we get back to the books?"

"Sounds good," Ruby nodded.

The two sisters headed around the corner and back into the library. They saw that Weiss and Blake were scurrying back to their spots at the table as though they had both been somewhere and rushed back.

Yang caught on right away.

"Were you guys eavesdropping on us?" she asked playfully.

"It was all Weiss's idea," Blake answered quickly.

"Ugh!" Weiss huffed. "Well, thanks for that, Blake!"

Ruby and Yang both figured that Weiss and Blake had listed from the wall. Blake's cat hearing must have made it easier for her to hear.

"Well?" Ruby asked. "Either of you have anything you'd like to say about it?" She figured it was no big deal and no reason to start an argument. She also thought it might be nice to hear what her other two teammates thought.

"Well," Weiss started. "I for one think you made the right choice, Ruby. Like you said, we're just students. Not ready to take on something this big. I gotta say, I'm impressed. And proud."

"Yeah," Yang smiled. "My baby sister's growing up!" She gave Ruby a playful pat on the head.

Ruby just smiled and took it before turning to Blake.

"How about you, Blake?" She asked. "What are you thinking?"

The black faunus was silent for a moment, likely getting her thoughts together, bracing herself to open up. Finally, she spoke.

"Ever since our last encounter with Torchwick and the White Fang, it's been bothering me that our enemies are out there right now plotting their next move, and we're just going about our lives here like nothing is wrong when clearly there is. And now there's this Demongo guy. And well… from what we've seen so far, he's worse than the White Fang."

She paused and glanced out the window for a moment, as though remembering something. "Until this morning, I use to think there was no such thing as pure evil in this world. Now I know there is. All those people, with families… Who could do such a thing and walk away from it with a smile?"

And then she turned back to her friends. "It might be different if we were going after the White Fang, but this is a much more powerful enemy, and someone we know nothing about. The four of us alone going up against him would be suicide. It really would be better to let the military handle this I think. The one thing I take comfort in is believing that his broadcast shook up the White Fang as much as it shook up the rest of the world."

Everyone exchanged nods and sympathetic looks. All three had agreed with everything Blake was saying.

Ruby was able to give a light smile. It was comforting to her to know her teammates were just as scared as she was.

"Besides, Ozpin I'm sure has a good grasp of the situation," Yang added. "I'm sure he'll give us all some good guidance at the assembly tonight."

"Why do you suppose he's waiting until tonight anyway?" Weiss asked.

"Probably so he could deal with the military and a lot of other problems this might have caused," Blake answered. "For a lot of other people, this was probably a really crazy day."

"Yeah," Ruby sighed with a shrug. The four girls took their seats again.

"So we're just going to keep our cool at least until the assembly?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, that's the plan," Ruby replied.

The four girls returned to their books. It was slightly easier to focus after sharing their thoughts with each other. Ruby lingered on Blake's words for a moment. Blake was absolutely right. What sort of monster could be so cruel? And how could he be so happy about it? And for what?

* * *

Demongo chugged down another cold, bitter bottle of beer. Upon finishing the bottle, he wiped his face and lazily tossed the empty bottle behind him. He heard it break against the wall, and the shards fell in with the other bottles he had downed, some broke some not.

He had lost count of how many bottles he had drunken, and how many glasses he had on tap. He could feel his brain swimming inside his head like a boat in the middle of a storm on the high seas. Back when he was human, it had been such a long time since he had gotten drunk. His research allowed him very few trips into civilization to visit taverns.

_It's a blessing that the transformation potion didn't affect my tastes, or my ability to get drunk,_ Demongo thought. _Yes, truly a blessing. Though it does seem I need to drink more and on a larger scale to get buzzed. Most humans would probably drink less to get where I am… Oh well. _

Demongo leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling.

"You're a lucky guy," a new voice said, piercing the silence and his thoughts. "I can barely get drunk at all because I have a healing factor. Keeps restoring my liver and brain cells."

Normally, Demongo would have reacted much more quickly. But in his drunken stupor, he just slowly turned his head toward the source of the voice. The voice had come from a man at another table, in a red and black skin-tight ninja suit. His feet were propped up on the table as though it were a footrest. A half-empty bottle of vodka was at his ankles.

He looked really familiar to Demongo. After a moment of searching his memory, he suddenly remembered that this was one of the first few hunters he had assimilated.

Angry, Demongo slowly rose to sit up in his chair.

"What-hic! What are you doing out of your crystal?" He demanded. "I did NOT sum… summon you!" He raised a shaky finger and pointed at the hunter.

"Oh, you're saying I need your _permission_ to leave there?" The hunter replied. "AND you expect me to sit still in that tiny rock for hours on end? Screw that man!"

Demongo did not like being talked back to. He glared at the hunter.

"What is your-hic- name again?" He asked. "Uh… Wade? Was it?"

"Oh, let's stop being so formal," the hunter answered. "Just call me Deadpool already."

"Deadpool?" Demongo repeated. "What an odd name."

"Yeah I man all the readers here know I'm Deadpool… or most of them do. If they don't, then they SHOULD!"

"Readers? …What? Hic!" Demongo was confused.

"Oh, don't think about it too hard man," Deadpool replied with a shrug. He downed the rest of the bottle of vodka at his table before standing up and stretching.

"Alright! You hungry?" Deadpool asked. "How about we go get ourselves some chimichangas? You know if there's a taco place around here somewhere? Do tacos even exist in this series?"

"GET BACK IN YOUR CRYSTAL!" Demongo yelled. He snapped a crystal from his torso, and raised it to Deadpool. A yellow beam shot out and caught the mercenary.

"Ah cr-" he was sucked into the crystal before he could finish his sentence.

With a sigh, Demongo stood up, still very dizzy, and started wobbling towards the door. He had had his fun, and he figured that the beowolves had been given enough time to sniff out some faunus.

He got out the door and started walking down the street. He started to hover, but still felt wobbly in the air. He had trouble staying at one height. At one point he swerved off the road and slammed into the side of a brick building.

Finally, one of the beowolves approached him. Demongo gave him a gentle pat on the head.

"So? Did you find… did you find… that thing?"

The wolf started barking and growling frantically. Had he not been so smashed, Demongo would have been able to understand the wolf much more clearly. The most he could make out was that the wolf was trying to warn him of danger.

He figured the wolf wanted him to follow him somewhere, so he followed him, still wobbly. They stopped at a bridge over a river, where the wolf suddenly pointed its snout into the sky. Demongo looked up in the same direction. After a few minutes of staring blankly at the setting sun, he started to make out several airships heading towards Atlas. After a moment, it registered with him that danger was approaching.

It was time to call out his army. It would not matter if he himself was drunk. He still could not be beaten. He started flinging crystals all over the bridge, and shooting out beams at them from his palms. The beams found their targets, even without his concentration. After dozens of explosions and puffs of smoke, hundreds of creatures and hunters stood before him.

* * *

The rest of the day passed agonizingly slow for Team RWBY.

They ran into Sun at one point. Of course Blake was happy to see him. Weiss put her own opinion of the monkey-tailed faunus aside. Such a thing was trivial at the moment. Like everyone else, Sun was shook up by the broadcast, and also made it clear that how angry he was that such an act was committed.

Dinner was pretty quiet too. The whole cafeteria was much more quiet than normal. There was still gossip, but the voices were more hushed than usual. Team RWBY sat with Team JNPR as usual. Even the cheerful, carefree Nora was quiet. No jokes, no playful banter, nothing like her usual self.

At last, the hour came for the assembly. All the students piled into the main hall, the same hall where Ozpin had given his introductory speech. The four girls stood with each other. Not a word was spoken between them as they found a spot to stand at.

Up at the main platform stood Professor Ozpin. Behind him stood Professors Goodwitch, Port, Oobleck, and most other professors at Beacon.

"I thank you all for coming here this evening," Ozpin said into his microphone, silencing the crowd. "Many of you are aware of the attack on Atlas shown on the news this morning. First of all, nothing I say here can possibly describe the tragedy of this event. Many lives were lost in the attack. Many people lost their families. Some of you right here may have loved ones in Atlas, or know someone else who does. I, as well as the rest of Beacon, can only offer your our deepest condolences. I hadn't seen something this horrific in years, and I can't imagine how difficult this may be for many of you."

He paused to adjust his glasses. "Know that the man responsible for this has made himself a public enemy to all four kingdoms, and that the military, police, and hunters of the kingdoms are taking action right now as we speak. They will protect you, and stop this man and his army before they causes anymore harm to anyone."

He paused again, again adjusting his glasses. He was also actually pausing for effect, to allow his words to sink in. He took another deep breath before continuing.

"As for you, I offer this advice. Keep in mind that you are all still students of various years, and not yet fully-fledged hunters or huntresses. However, when you arrived here at Beacon, I had said it would be up to you to take the first step. It's clear now that violence is coming, and the peace that our kingdoms have withheld for many years is in danger. Some of you may have to take that first step sooner than you might have expected… than I might have expected…"

Another pause and a deep breath.

"I advise you all to prepare as best you can for times coming ahead, whatever those times may bring. Your professors and I will do whatever we can to prepare you in whatever time we have left, however much that may be."

Ruby had already made up her mind. She had made her decision. She knew just how Team RWBY was going to handle this situation. They were going to stay out. But of course what Ozpin said was true; if troubled times were coming, they would need to be ready for them.

"That said, classes will proceed as normal in two days… I pray for all of you, and for our brave soldiers protecting us. You are dismissed."

The students slowly started to make their way out of the main hall, gossip already in full swing.

Once most students had left, Ozpin turned to Glynda while the other professors left. They both shared a sympathetic look as they stared back into each other's eyes. She reached out and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"You and I both know that their day is coming," she said.

"I know," He nodded, his eyes turning to the floor. "I just wish it didn't have to come so soon."

* * *

Sargent Lydia sat crouched behind the slab of rock she was using as cover. She was panting heavily as she frantically reloaded her machine gun. When she slapped the magazine in, she clung to the gun for dear life as she desperately caught her breath.

She was still trying to comprehend what had happened in the past hour. She and her four-man team were being flown in from Vale along with another large airship fleet, sent to terminate the army of Grim that had attacked Atlas.

Once the city was in sight, Nevermores already started attacking the airships. Many were knocked down before the city was reached, but most of the fleet survived the onslaught, and shot down many nevermores. The odd thing that happened though was that rather than dead bird bodies falling into the sea, the bodies evaporated into black smoke, and spiraled back into the city. A few minutes later, more would attack.

Once the airships landed, the foot infantry leapt out and started shooting and slashing at the many grim creatures who charged at them. Again, all the beowolves, ursas, death stalkers, and boarbutusks all evaporated into black mists when shot or dealt a good blow. Nobody had ever seen anything like it. The soldiers searched around the city, fighting off the monsters in guerilla warfare.

Things were going smoothly for the most part, minus a few casualties, but nobody had anticipated that hunters from Atlas would suddenly start attacking them.

Other humans, all armed, all clearly warriors of Atlas, attacked the soldiers of Vale. When the Vale soldiers tried to speak to them, the Atlas hunters said nothing, and just attacked. Some got to see the eyes of the Atlas hunters; red as the creatures of Grimm. And once again, those who were shot evaporated into smoke.

And now here Lydia was; her entire squad, and many other proud, strong soldiers and hunters she had known and trained with, had died before her eyes. She was certain that many more soldiers were dead, and soon her own time would come.

She peeked out from behind her rock, and saw nobody down the street. She then stood up from her cover, deciding to take a chance, before a King Taijitu snake suddenly hissed and sped out from the nearest alleyway.

She aimed and slammed her finger on her trigger, trying to unload on the beast. Some shots hit, but the giant snake was fast and slithered up to her, and with one sharp spin and a flick, smacked her with his tail.

She was sent tumbling across street. Her gun lurched from her hands. Finally, she hit a wall with a sharp thud against her back, stopping her tumble.

She tried to shake off the pain and stay conscious, but a sharp pain shot through her leg. She must have had a broken leg.

The King Taijitu slithered up closer to her. She was certain this was the end, and closed her eyes, but then she heard footsteps. She opened her eyes to see a dark man with blue fire atop his head standing before her, and the King Taijitu behind him.

She recognized that this was the man from the broadcast, Demongo. The thin man in black had a grin upon his face as he approached her.

By now, the Dealer of Destruction had sobered up.

She was frozen in fear, and could not move anyway due to her leg. She dared not even speak.

"You must have been sent by the King of Vale after this morning's broadcast," Demongo whispered in an amused tone. "I take it this is his response to my message." He laid one of his thin hands on her shoulder.

"I commend you all for the attempt. And the souls of many of your brothers and sisters make fine additions to my collection."

He pulled back his cloak to reveal the dust crystals covering his torso. Some filled with black liquid, and some filled with a bright yellow liquid.

"I suppose I could get Orson out here to do another broadcast, as I absorb you in front of the whole world."

He put his other hand to his chin for another moment, clearly thinking that over.

"Nah, I'll be doing plenty of broadcasting in the next few days." He moved his hand to Lydia's chin and squeezed it as he turned her head to look her in the eye. "I've spared a few of your comrades," he continued. "You may leave here with your lives and souls, even rescue a few stranded civilians if you please. Tell your higher-ups how badly you were crushed here tonight!"

Demongo released her and walked away.

Soon, he had reached another building when two more beowolves approached him. He recognized them as the ones he had sent out to find Faunus.

"Did you find anything?" He demanded.

One wolf had a book in his mouth. The book had the White Fang symbol on it. Demongo figured this one had stumbled into the home of a White Fang agent. Perfect.

Demongo took the book from the wolf's mouth and flipped through the pages. After seeing some useless notes, he came across a map that lead to… exactly where he needed to go next! Excellent!

"Well done!" Demongo hissed to the wolf, giving him a pat on the head.

Tucking the book into his cloak, Demongo summoned his energy, and all the souls and essence he had collected and were still about returned to him instantly. Another rush.

Once all essence had returned to him, Demongo tossed another dust crystal out before him, a black one, and shot it with his energy beam.

In a flash, a nevermore appeared. Demongo levitated onto its back, and hung on to it.

"Go!" He ordered. The Bird knew where to go, and took off towards the night sky.

Once they were airborne, Demongo took out his checklist again, just to see the second item once more; _White Fang_.

"Hey question," a voice said, nearly making Demongo jump. "Why are you riding a Nevermore there? You can fly on your own, can't you?"

Demongo recognized the voice as Deadpool, and to his shock, turned to face the red-clad mercenary.

"What? How did you- But I- dust! Magic!" Demongo sputtered. How did Deadpool escape from his crystal a second time?

"Eh forget it," Deadpool shrugged. "We're done here. Chapter's over."

**Author's Note: Wow! That took a really long time! Much longer than I thought it would. I'll admit I kind of rushed on the last two scenes a little. **

**Had a bit of trouble deciding on what to do in this chapter. There were quite a few options; introducing Cinder, Roman, the White Fang, etc, Ozpin giving a speech about Demongo, having Team RWBY talk more about dealing with Demongo, including Yang asking Ruby why they think they should stay out of the way, an army attacking Demongo in Atlas and failing, and subsequently Demongo showing off his victory on a second broadcast. I just felt kind of stuck at first, but then after making this little list here, I sort of thought about it and got some thoughts on it going. Even then though, I had a hard time trying to come up with what Ozpin would say in his speech, and also what order to put the events of this chapter in.**

**I'd also like to say that in this story, Demongo will not have the same weakness as in the show. If he did, this story would be over way too quickly.**

**I saw episodes 2 and 3 of RWBY volume 2 within the last couple of days. Really liked them. I also gotta say the little talk Team RWBY had in their room about the white fang and doing something as oppose to staying in school, is; I had a similar idea for the talk in this story on how they would deal with Demongo. The difference here is that while they know a lot about the White Fang, they know next to nothing about Demongo. I think they executed it much better than I could though. Also, how old is Cinder if she was able to pass for a student at Beacon?**

**A problem for me is that I've come up with my own headcanons and my own ideas and theories for how the world of RWBY works (such as Atlas being having the most dust out of all four kingdoms, Weiss Dust Co. headquarters being in Atlas), and as new episodes keep coming out and either prove or disprove my headcanons and theories, it's kind of frustrating. I'm going to try to keep this story going though with all the ideas I initially had prior to the premier of volume 2.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter. I liked most of it. Please leave me reviews and favor and follow. Thank you and I'll see you next chapter! **


	5. The White Fang's Wager

In a dark forest area on Vacuo, two White Fang scouts were on patrol, both silently marching through the woods, rifles held in their hands. Neither said a word to each other, least they upset the silence of the forest and miss the slightest sound to warn them of any other creature.

After the news from that day, neither had anything to say anyway. Normally the two friends may occasionally crack jokes and have playful banter, knowing that this night would be no different from any other night in the forest, but not after the news, and not with their assignment. The seriousness of the situation had slapped them in the face as it did the rest of the world.

Occasionally they would stop, pull out their high-tech binoculars, and scan the area for any life. They had a normal setting, a night vision setting, heat seeking, and Grimm seeking. No Creatures of Grimm this evening so far.

Until at daybreak, finally, one raised his fist as the 'stop' gesture, causing his companion to freeze. The former took out his binoculars, and looked towards the sky. Using his Grimm seeking vision, he was able to spot a nevermore camouflaged against the fading night sky. Zooming in, he was able to spot… someone riding it… or something.

There was no doubt. It had to be him.

"See him?" His friend asked. "Is he up there?"

"He's riding a nevermore," the first one answered. "I'll fire. Alert the lieutenant."

"On it!" The second scout hissed back, pulling out a walkie-talkie from his belt.

The first pulled out a flare gun and aimed it up towards the sky, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

It was nearly daybreak by the time Demongo approached the island of Vacuo. According to the notes, the White Fang's central base of operation would be somewhere in these woods, a ways away from the capitol. He had absorbed Deadpool's soul back into his crystal, and gotten a few hours of peace and quiet as he flew.

He was about to order the nevermore to descent into the woods and then summon some beowolves when suddenly, there was a loud gunshot, and a bright red flare shot up towards the sky from the forest floor.

A warning! The scouts must have spotted him!

He ordered the nevermore to fly towards the source of the flare, and dive down.

Within minutes, the nevermore had gracefully landed on the forest floor, right before five men… or what seemed to be men.

"Hold your fire!" One man shouted as the nevermore approached.

Demongo could tell by sensing their auras that they were faunus. Four of them wore traditional White Fang armor, while the fifth with red hair, the one who had spoken, wore a black trench coat and a white mask that hid his eyes. Demongo assumed this was their leader.

Since the men stood their ground, Demongo decided to play along, see what they were planning. He was confident that nothing they were planning would be enough to stop him.

He elegantly stepped off of the nevermore's back and floated down until his feet touched the ground.

"You are Demongo?" The one in the black coat asked.

"I most certainly am," Demongo replied. "And I presume you are members of the White Fang?"

"Yes," the one in the coat answered. He took one step closer to Demongo, both of his hands raised. "We come to you in peace. Please do not attack us."

The leader then slowly reached for something at his waist. After a moment of fumbling, he pulled out what looked like a sheathed katana sword in one hand, and his utility belt in the other. He dropped both of them at his feet. The other four followed his lead, undoing their belt straps and slowly dropping all their weapons and tools into a pile with his.

"I am Lieutenant Adam Taurus of the White Fang," the leader announced. "Our leaders wish to speak with you. Please follow me and I will take you to them."

_Ah! A diplomatic approach,_ Demongo thought. _This should be amusing. _

"Very well," Demongo answered. "Lead on. I will come peacefully. And you may take your weapons back."

With that said, Adam and his followers took back their weapons and tools, and then started to walk away. Demongo followed, leaving his nevermore alone for the time being. He would call him back later.

Adam didn't like this. If he had his way, he would have snuck up on Demongo and cut him down right from the start. Even though he still didn't know what Demongo was capable of, he was confident in his own skills and his men. Still, this is what Bane had ordered him to do, and Adam was eternally loyal to Bane and the rest of the White Fang. It was that loyalty, as well as his skill and leadership, that earned him his title and rank as Bane's lieutenant. Adam also knew Bane well enough to know that he would have preferred to take action as well. He figured that this diplomatic approach was either Cinder's or Torchwick's idea.

Again there was that fear of not knowing what Demongo was capable of. For all Adam knew he could turn around right now and face an ursa, or who's to say Demongo would not kill him right then and there? Nevertheless he kept his cool as they walked towards the base, just like he did in any battle.

Finally, they arrived at the base of what appeared to be a large hill. Adam approached a rock, brushed away some moss, and revealed an eye-scan port. He leaned in close and looked into the lens, allowing it to scan his eye.

Once it was done, he put his mask back on, hid the port again, and a few cracks appeared in the side of the hill, accompanied by a deep groaning. Two large metal doors slid open to the sides, revealing a hidden bunker.

The five soldiers marched inside, and Demongo followed.

Inside the bunker were airships and mechas and other vehicles. There was also a few shipping crates stacked here and there. Based on the news, Demongo could only guess that many of these crates were filled with stolen dust.

More White Fang soldiers were here and there about the bunker. Many of them were standing still as Adam and his company past, watching the cloaked shadowy figure who was with them. Some that were busy doing things stopped when they noticed Demongo.

Demongo could practically taste the tension in the air. The bunker was silent with held breaths. Demongo felt that any second these men would suddenly snap into action and shoot at him, ready to pluck one at a moment's notice.

But that would be their last mistake. Under his cloak, Demongo placed a hand over his crystal vest, feeling the smooth glass.

"There is a more private corner of this bunker down this way," Adam explained. "Our leaders will be waiting there for you."

Demongo gave no response.

After another couple of minutes of walking, finally the party arrived at what must have been the very back of the bunker. A small wall of crates had slightly cut off of this side of the bunker from the rest. The party went around the crates, and greeted seven figures, all standing around, fidgeting, pacing, and smoking, none talking. They all turned their attention to Adam and Demongo.

"Our guest has arrived, Mr. Bane," Adam said, bowing his head to the tallest, strongest looking man.

"Excellent work, Taurus," the tall man replied, nodding his head. "You never disappoint me. Now leave us."

"Yes sir." With that, Adam turned and walked away, followed by his men.

"You must be Demongo," the woman in red said as she stood up and walked towards Demongo. A smile was on her face, and her hips had a certain… sway in their step. "I must say, it's both an honor and a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Yeah, can I have your autograph?" The young man in grey asked sarcastically, before being elbowed in the ribs by the green-haired girl.

"Yes, quite so," Said the man in the white coat, also stepping forth. "Allow me to introduce us,"

"I've seen the news," Demongo replied, cutting him off. "I know who you are, Roman Torchwick."

Roman blinked for a moment in surprise before replying. "So then I'm sure you're familiar with my work."

"Certainly." Demongo then pointed to the taller man. "And you must be Milo Bane, the leader of the White Fang. Is that right?"

"Yes," Milo muttered in response.

Demongo deduced the two White Fang guards were Milo's bodyguards. He then glanced between Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury.

"I don't know the rest of you," he said with a shrug.

"My name is Cinder Fall," Cinder replied. "And these are my two followers, Emerald and Mercury. The three of us have formed a type of… alliance with the White Fang."

Demongo then realized something, and chuckled like a sleazy dealer. "I must say," he said, "I am surprised to see the White Fang not only working with humans, but taking orders from them." He turned to Milo. "Has your situation become so desperate that you must break your most basic principles and stoop to such measures?"

Bane bared his teeth and clenched his fists tightly. His body language was a dead giveaway that he wanted to crush this sleazy little man into powder.

"I must say you are being awfully civil," Demongo continued. "Thank you for the hospitality."

"We had been expecting you, I'm sure you've noticed," Cinder explained. "We had a hunch you would seek us out sooner or later. Surly anyone with the power and resources to destroy a city must have some tracking methods, and I had a feeling you would have business with the White Fang."

"And you waited for me to come to you, rather than coming to me first?" Demongo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Consider it a test of your potential," Cinder replied. "Of course we are very interested in you. Our plan was to contact you after a week if you had not contacted us directly by then yourself."

"I see," Demongo said, folding his arms. "And what, may I ask, did you seek me out for? Or expect me to seek you our for?"

"I am certain you are aware of the White Fang's current situation, yes?" Cinder asked. "The criminal activity? Gang violence? Dust robberies? Armed attacks?"

"Yes?"

Cinder took a few steps closer to Demongo. "Well, long story short, The White Fang is about to throw the world into chaos, and plan to do much more than just put the Faunus on the top."

"Is that so…"

"Yes…" Cinder was now in Demongo's personal space. "And our plans were going quite smoothly, until the news yesterday. Oh, but please don't think we hold anything against you." She placed a soft hand on Demongo's shoulder, a touch he shuttered at. "Now, we have a new plan. You've actually sped up our work for us."

She started pacing around the Merchant of Doom in a circle.

"On that broadcast yesterday, I saw a man of absolute raw power and brute strength, and the cunning of a mastermind. I saw a man with the same ideals as the rest of us, someone who wants chaos and destruction as much as the rest of us, someone wanting to usurp the current state of our lives."

"We think alike?" Demongo repeated.

"Is that not what you believe?" Cinder asked. "You believe that the strong should be on top, and the weak on the bottom?"

"Yes…"

"If that's the case, then you should join us!" Cinder whispered. "Our coalition could certainly use someone of your talents and views. And together, the six of us will change the world for the better! We will be the ones ruling!"

Cinder walked out to his front again.

"I ask you to join us! No! I _beg you_ to join us!"

It was then that Cinder knelt down and bowed her head to Demongo. Roman did the same, followed by Emerald and Mercury, and finally, after a moment of hesitation, Bane.

This was it. Cinder had used all the honeyed words she had rehearsed all afternoon in preparing for Demongo's arrival. Now was the moment of truth.

Demongo was silent for a moment, apparently processing the situation. He glanced down at Cinder with calculating eyes, and then behind her to all of her followers.

And then, he started chuckling. It started off as a light giggle, but soon erupted into a malicious, hysterical cackle.

"You are a fool, Ms. Fall!" Demongo hissed. "You think I do not see through your lies?"

Cinder looked up at him, feigning a confused look. "Pardon?"

"I believe you in that you truly believe the strong should conquer while the weak be crushed," Demongo explained, "and I think you and I are both aware that my own strength and forces surpass your own. Have you not thought so, your first course of action would have been to eliminate me, to fight me. But instead, since you know it is futile, you propose an alliance with me, in hopes that I will not destroy you."

He turned his back and started to walk away from Cinder and the others. The others started to stand up, while Cinder kept still. Roman, Emerald, and Milo all braced themselves, expecting Demongo to attack any second now.

"You offer me nothing of value anyway," Demongo continued. "Why should I take subordinates with free will when I can enslave all the minions I want, all under the control of my own will?"

Cinder's own hands started to heat up, preparing her fiery aura to fight. Behind her, Milo placed his hands on the two knuckle-sized circular blades at his belt, and Emerald's on her sword-guns sheathed behind her.

They could not see from behind him, but Demongo himself reached into his cloak and gripped a couple dust crystals on his coat.

"All I see in the White Fang is… a rival!"

On that last word, Demongo spun around, and hurled his two crystals at his enemies.

Cinder bolted from the floor and shot three balls of fire. Two hit the crystals, shattering them, and rendering two small clouds of black smoke suspended. The third hurled towards Demongo, but he vanished in a cloud of smoke. The fireball hurled on past.

Cinder's eyes scanned the room for Demongo, and saw that he reappeared a few yards away from where he had vanished.

The two balls of smoke dashed straight towards him, and seemed to get sucked into his crystal coat, in new crystals.

Demongo took out another crystal, disappeared, reappeared in the air, and then tossed the crystal straight towards Roman.

Due to the fireballs, a few of the white fang soldiers in the hanger had noticed the commotion, and dropped whatever they were working on, grabbing their weapons, and were heading over to defend their leaders.

Roman rolled out of the way, evading the crystal. Would it explode? Cut like knives? Spit poison? What?

But the clear crystal just clattered onto the floor, as though it were nothing more than a block of wood.

Roman glanced at the crystal, and then at Mercury and Emerald, all exchanging confused looks.

"Uh… was something supposed to happen?" Mercury asked.

Demongo cackled. "You are a fool, hunter!" He laughed. "Do not meddle in things you do not understand!"

Sitting with his legs crossed while hovering, Demongo raised one hand and pointed to one crystal, and shot out a bolt of yellow lighting from his fingertip. The bolt hit the crystal, and caused a large explosion.

When the smoke had cleared, a death stalker had appeared.

Cinder's followers all had their weapons out, including Milo's bodyguards, who had their rifles locked and loaded, all looking up in shock at the massive scorpion.

"ATTACK!" Demongo screamed, pointing at Roman.

Because Roman was the closest, the death stalker lunged for him first. He rolled out of the way of the tail coming down, and then dove out of the reach of one massive pincher.

It was then that Milo's bodyguards open-fired on the stalker. Their bullets seemed to do little but irritate the monster, bouncing off its armored casing.

While it started to turn towards this annoyance, Milo charged it, a ring blade in each hand, covering his knuckles.

Blinking against the barrage of bullets, The stalker lunged at Milo with one of its pinchers, but Milo slid underneath. Given an opening Milo jumped up, and with his blade, sliced into the stalker's arm, causing black smoke to spray out.

Milo didn't stop there. He sheathed his weapons, and grabbed onto the arm with both hands.

With a few mighty, almost desperate pulls, before the stalker could strike again, the stalker's arm was torn right off by Milo's superhuman strength.

Milo then spun the claw around above his head, using both hands, and charged straight for the stalker. He started hammering the creature's claw into its eyes. A few mighty jabs, and the armored shell cracked, and the claw pierced the monster's soft underbelly. One loud screech, and the monster suddenly was still.

It was only then that Milo took a breather. He then turned up to Demongo.

"You're next!" He shouted.

But before anything else could be said, the death stalker's corpse suddenly… evaporated into a cloud of black smoke. It then snaked its way towards Demongo's crystal coat, and flew back inside as though it were being sucked in.

By now, a lot of White Fang soldiers had appeared on the deck, all with weapons drawn, including Adam, who had his sword out.

They all aimed up at Demongo, awaiting the order to fire. By now, the black cloud that was once the Death Stalker had completely gotten sucked back into Demongo's coat.

"OPEN FIRE!" Milo barked.

The platoon of soldiers unleashed their massive wave of bullets onto Demongo.

The hot bullets bounced off and punched through the metal ceiling. Clanking metal was heard. The ceiling began to steam.

After a minute of firing, Milo shouted "cease fire!" And the room turned mostly quiet. They waited for the smoke to clear.

It cleared, and there was no sign of Demongo. No blood, no black mist, nothing.

"Missed me!" Demongo's voice called out tauntingly.

Everyone turned to see he had teleported on top of a forklift across the hanger.

The troops fired again, but again, Demongo disappeared, and reappeared somewhere on the ceiling. The forklift was blown to pieces. They did not spot him in time. He was spinning, and tossing out crystals in all directions.

When he was done with that, he stopped spinning, and shot out two more bolts of yellow lightning at his crystals. Each crystal was struck by a new pose. Each explosion was smaller than the first.

One crystal landed in front of Roman, and when it was struck, Roman aimed his cane, ready for whatever horrible creature of grimm might appear before him.

From inside the smoke, a voice shouted.

"DYNAMIC ENTRANCE!" Deadpool screamed as he leapt from the smoke and landed a powerful kick against Roman's face, sending him tumbling against a crate.

By the time he was done, Demongo had summoned three ursas, six boarbatusks, Deadpool, and five other hunters.

One hunter was dressed as a Viking, and wielded a steel sword in one hand, a shield in the other. Another was a blonde-haired woman in a white combat carrying what looked like a giant folding fan. The third was a large, bald, strong man carrying a gattling gun. The fourth was a man dressed in pirate-esque attire, armed with a cutlass and a pistol. The final one was a typical-looking samurai warrior in a white kimono, wielding a Katana sword.

One thing that Cinder noticed was that all of the hunters had red eyes, just like the creatures of Grimm.

"Yeah! Finally this story gets a fight scene!" Deadpool shouted with glee.

"Shut up and fight!" Demongo's voice snapped back.

"Okay, okay!" Deadpool replied in a whiney tone. "Mr. Bossy." He turned to face Roman, and lunged at him with his swords.

Roman was able to fend off most attacks with his cane.

Cinder's eyes scanned the ceiling for Demongo, but he had disappeared. Most likely hiding somewhere.

Meanwhile, the other Grimm beasts started fighting the White Fang soldiers.

The armored boarbatusks were able to deflect most of the bullets.

The ursas managed to knock a few soldiers down, but eventually, the barrages of bullets brought them down, evaporating them into black smoke that wisped away.

Cinder was sure to track the wisps when they vanished, knowing they would return to Demongo. But each time a wisp appeared; it would dash off to a different spot in the hanger.

Before long, all the ursas were dealt with, but the boars were still at it.

Some charged at Cinder, but she called up an eruption of fire from below them, killing them easily.

The heavy gun guy was tearing through the crowds of troops with his gun, including Milo's two bodyguards. A few managed to take cover from him.

Roman managed to knock down Deadpool for a moment, and fired three volleys from his cane at the heavy guy. All three hits landed, exploded, and sent another mist for Demongo.

Milo had his hands full with a Boar and the Viking. He knocked down the boar with one punch of his ring blades, and then kicked the Viking in the breastplate, staggering him back.

Enraged the Viking, growled at Milo before baring its teeth. The two traded a few more blows, the Viking blocking Milo with his shield, before finally, he shouted.

"FUS RO DAH!" As though a large club smashed him, Milo was sent flying into an airship, crashing through the engine and setting the ship on fire. He landed on the other side of it.

It must have been the Viking's semblance, Milo thought as he got to his feet.

The fan-wielding girl sent a strong gust of wind blowing with one wave of her fan. The a few gusts knocked down every remaining soldier in the hanger. One gust struck Cinder, sending her flying hard against the wall. Grimacing, Cinder stood up and prepared to strike the fan girl.

After stabbing into the belly of another boar, Adam found himself locked in an intense swordfight with the samurai. Both swordsmen held their own and managed to stay on their toes. Sparks went flying from both the katana and Wilt.

Deadpool and Emerald were now going head-to-head with their swords, sparks flying everywhere as the two duel wielders went at each other.

A few kicks with his shotgun boots, and Mercury had the pirate and a boarbatusk down.

Finally, Roman had some breathing space. He decided to use this to his advantage. He prepared to fire his cane gun, Melodic Cudgel. He fired at all the remaining boarbatusks, then at Deadpool, then the Viking.

Each hit struck with nearly perfect accuracy.

"YEAOW!" Deadpool screamed, grabbing his flaming ass before evaporating into black smoke.

All of Roman's other targets evaporated, freeing up his allies.

He was about to fire on the fan girl, but Cinder erupted the floor under her, causing her to dive out of the way. That was when Cinder hit her with a trail of fire. Her second attack landed, setting the fan girl ablaze before she evaporated.

Finally, Adam managed to outmenuver the samurai, and kicked him to the floor. With lighting reflexes, he sheathed wilt, and fired with blush, hitting the samurai, and evaporating him.

Everyone's eyes followed the fan girl's and samurai's smoke back to Demongo, who was now hovering out in the open once again.

Roman, Adam, and Emerald took action. Roman aimed at him with Melodic Cudgel, Adam with Blush, and Emerald shifted her twin swords into revolvers. All three open-fired immediately with a small barrage.

Once again though, Demongo vanished in a puff of smoke, and reappeared down on the ground.

"Don't shoot!" Roman shouted, stopping Emerald and Adam from shooting again. He had learned his lesson, that there was no way to hit him, he would simply teleport to evade any attack they threw at him. And the way they were positioned, if Emerald and Adam fired, and Demongo teleported, they would have hit each other.

Demongo giggled while his five opponents stood their ground.

"Impressive," He said after a moment. "The six of you are quite talented and powerful. You will each make a fine addition to my collection."

The six companions looked around at all the carnage, noticing the beaten, blood-covered bodies of dozens of White Fang soldiers.

"Those hunters," Cinder commented. "You defeated them in Atlas and enslaved them, didn't you?"

"That is correct, Ms. Fall," Demongo replied. "I enslaved their souls, and now they serve me. And by the end of this day, I will control the five of you just the same!"

"You will not have me, Demon!" Milo shouted as he charged at the soul collector, his ring blades at the ready.

He swung a swift slice, but Demongo jumped up, dodging Milo by an inch, and flew up into the beams of the hanger once again.

Up in the air, he dropped six more crystals, waving his hand as he did so to blast them with his energy beam.

The five crystals were struck, and in front of the five companions appeared…

The pirate, the Viking, the fan girl, the heavy, the samurai, and Deadpool.

The six companions gasped.

"But- how?" Milo sputtered. "We just defeated them!"

"Yes you did," Demongo answered, "but they are souls. You cannot destroy a soul! You may defeat their physical forms again, and again, and again! But as long as I command their souls, they will keep fighting for me as long as I need them too. I wonder how long you six will last against them."

Cinder, Roman, Adam, and Milo growled and glared at Demongo as they began to process the situation.

"You think you're so tough?" Mercury called out. "You're a big wimp! You talk a big game, when all you do is send thugs out to do your work for you! Come down here and fight me like a man!"

Demongo scoffed "I have absolutely no reason to do that."

"You coward!" Mercury screamed.

"I may be a coward," Demongo chuckled, "but you are screwed!"

Angry, Emerald raised her guns at Demongo and fired again. He teleported away again though. And then, the six minions attacked.

Same as before, Milo went for the Viking, the fan girl for Cinder, the samurai for Adam, Deadpool for Emerald, the heavy for Mercury, and the pirate for Roman.

"I wouldn't mind getting put into an M-rated story with you, sweet cheeks," Deadpool said in a sweet tone to Emerald.

"Ugh!" A disgusted look on her face, Emerald swung at the red-clad merc, but he dodged. With her guard down, he quickly tossed one sword, and then reached in and felt her breast.

"Honk, honk!" He squeaked.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Emerald shouted as she swung again. Deadpool cartwheeled back and grabbed his dropped sword.

Emerald was about to charge at him again, but a wall of fire rose between her and Deadpool, cutting her off.

Cinder suddenly appeared behind her, and shot another wave of fire at Deadpool. Her blow struck, and he started to evaporate.

"I have a plan," Cinder said to Emerald. "Follow that mist!"

After a moment of processing her order, Emerald got the idea. "I understand," She replied with a nod.

Cinder turned back to the fan girl while Emerald quickly ran to one of the pillars holding up the roof, careful not to loose sight of the wisp that was once Deadpool.

She saw the wisp snake upwards to the roof, and stop at a place where she figured Demongo must have been at.

Knowing where to go, she climbed up the pillar as quickly as she could, and soon made it to the support beams of the ceiling. Sure enough, Demongo was in the exact spot she had guessed he'd be at. He was looking down, watching the battle unfold under him.

Now she had him! She pulled her swords, switched them to revolver mode, and fired.

In the split-second the firing took. He started to turn his head towards her.

Nearly as soon as he fired, he vanished in a puff.

It happened so fast. Did her shots make contact? Where did he go now?

Her eyes scanned the other beams. No sign of him.

Then she turned around, and came face to face with-

_WHAM!_ Demongo swung at her with his crowbar, landing a strong blow against the side of her head.

Her mercilessly made a few more swings, fitting in whatever he could before she lost her footing and fell to the ground.

"Emerald!" Mercury screamed from behind the crate he was using as cover. He was about to run out and go save her, but the heavy stood in his way. He jumped back behind the crate to avoid the gattling gunshots.

Cinder was also about to move, but the fan girl blocked her off.

Emerald hit the cold hard floor with a thud.

Again, Cinder, Mercury, and Roman tried to rush to her aid, but their opponents cut them off, and then they were joined by a group of four ursas.

Cinder had a difficult time fighting off the fangirl and the ursas, keeping her focus on them while also keeping an eye on Emerald.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Emerald struggling to push herself up. Her nose was bleeding. Demongo appeared before her in a puff of smoke, and pulled out a dust crystal.

Cinder launched a fireball in that direction, but the fan girl jumped between them, and using her fan as a shield, blocked off the flames.

A yellow beam of energy identical to his usual ones, shot out from the crystal in Demongo's hand. The lightning shot into Emerald's eyes and mouth, and in a matter of seconds, her body dematerialized and vanished. Cinder figured that she had been absorbed into Demongo's collection. This wasn't good.

"That's one down, five to go!" Demongo announced.

That was it. Bane had decided that it was time to pull out all stops. He landed a powerful kick to the Viking's shield, giving himself some breathing room, and pulled a trigger from his belt, slamming his thumb on the button.

Immediately, red lights started flashing all throughout the hanger. A loud siren started blaring.

Doors opened as more White Fang soldiers stormed into the hanger. Security turrets started to deploy from the walls, ceiling, and floor.

Demongo started dancing all around the ceiling, teleporting here and there, dodging oncoming bullets, and throwing more crystals about.

More grimm creatures and hunters appeared. One hunter of which was Emerald, eyes as red as the rest of them. Without speaking a word, she charged at Mercury.

* * *

The battle went on for hours. The White Fang ended up calling in reinforcements from the other countries. But when the airships started approaching the island, Demongo would simply send out nevermores to tear down the fleets.

Every time one of Demongo's minions was defeated, he would summon two more to replace it. Mercury and Adam had both been knocked down and assimilated, leaving only Cinder, Milo, and Roman. Most of the White Fang soldiers had been killed, a few had been assimilated into Demongo's collection.

The three leaders had now taken cover behind a crate, catching their breath the last of their remaining soldiers fended off Demongo's forces. Milo's right arm had been sliced off by Adam. He was now pale from the loss of blood. He knew he could not go on much longer.

"Now I understand his strategy," Roman whispered to his two companions. "He'll just keep throwing his minions at us until we grow weary and slip up. And then, he'll finish us."

Cinder simply nodded in agreement.

"Then, it seems this is the end," Milo panted. "We cannot win."

"This… this can't be it," Cinder whispered, more to herself thant he two men. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. Most of her clothes had been torn, and she was bruised and cut, but she still had a spark inside her.

"No! I didn't come this far to die here today!" She turned to her two companions. "We've got to get out of here. Away from him."

"You suggest we run?" Milo asked, almost insulted by the idea.

"It's either run or die, fuzzy!" Roman hissed. "Drop that stubborn faunus pride of yours for two seconds and run!"

"Very well," Milo huffed.

Roman thought for another moment, and then finally sighed and facepalmed. "I can't believe I'm about to do this," he muttered. He then turned to Cinder. "Let's be honest, of the three of us, you have the best chance of escaping. I can create an opening for you, and you make a break for it. Milo, feel free to help out."

"Thank you, Roman," Cinder said with a smile.

"Just find a way to stop him," Roman hissed. "Whatever it takes."

It was then that a huntress dressed in red, wielding a large metal spear appeared behind the crate before them, and raised her spear to strike. But Cinder was faster, and blew her away with a fireball.

"There they are!" Demongo's voice cried out. "Get them!"

"Go!" Roman yelled at Cinder. He jumped out from the crate and started firing off shots from his cane like a trigger-happy lunatic.

Milo charged out, shouting a mighty battle cry, and punched every beast or hunter that came near.

Her opening provided, Cinder sprinted for the emergency stairwell in the back of the hanger that she could use to escape.

One hunter, a faunus dressed in a red trench coat with the head of a pig, approached Milo, who was grappling with an ursa. Demongo's will was to restrain Milo, not injure him.

While Milo's attention was on the ursa, the pigheaded hunter, let loose a pair of chains from his sleeves, and swung them at the great bear faunus.

The chains wrapped around Milo tightly. He struggled, but he was so exhausted, and weak from blood loss, he could not fight it. Unable to move, the ursa knocked him to the ground.

Roman kept fighting. He had shot off most attackers. But white fang soldiers, the heavy, Deadpool, Emerald, all kept coming at him with guns blazing. Each time one of them appeared, he would suffer a few bullet wounds. He could not keep going on.

At last, Deadpool shot him in the knee.

"BANG!" He shouted.

Roman yelped in pain as he collapsed to the ground. One had clutched the bullet wound in his knee, trying to keep the blood in and suppress the pain, the other hand on his cane, trying to hold himself up.

This was it. He expected any second now he would feel the final blow that would kill him. And when he opened one eye, he saw Demongo standing above him, already a dust crystal in hand. The last thing Roman saw was the bright yellow light beaming into his eyes.

* * *

Cinder hurried up the stairs, and finally made it to the exit. She pushed through the heavy metal door, into the bright sun, into the wilderness of the forests outside Vacuo…

And she found a few of Demongo's hunters already there waiting for her.

_Damn!_ She cursed in her mind. _He thought this far ahead._

She was approached by the Viking, along with a hunter in a striped sweater and fedora, a white fang gunman, and a huntress dressed in blue, wielding a cutlass sword.

The Viking shouted "FO KRAH DIIN!" And sent a gust of ice blasting towards Cinder.

Thinking fast, she summoned a barrier of fire around herself, blocking off the ice blast.

She then sent a large wave of fire towards her enemies. The others dodged or blocked, but the striped sweater hunter was struck, and he faded away into a black mist.

Her path opened, Cinder made a mad dash for the trees. Within seconds, there was gunfire, and she felt a sharp, sudden, excruciating pain in her leg.

She screamed in pain as she tumbled, and fell to the floor. The clutched and inspected her leg. She had been shot in the thigh. Blood was flowing freely.

Trying to put aside the pain, she was about to focus her energy on one last move. There was one more trick she had up her sleeve that could help her.

The other hunters were closing in on her, but before they could reach her, there was a black puff of smoke before her. Demongo appeared.

"You loose, Ms. Fall!" He cackled, pulling out a dust crystal. The bright yellow light began to shine. Cinder knew it would be over in seconds.

_No!_ She screamed in her mind. _Not now! I can't die now! Not after everything that's happened! Not after all my hard work!_

The bright yellow beam connected with her. She could feel her energy starting to get sucked from her body. She struggled, clung to her energy, did everything she could to fight it.

Demongo, at his end, could feel a little resistance in this tug, more than the others it seemed. It was… confusing. How was she doing this. Was his victim actually resisting him? He focused more on channeling his spell, harder than usual.

After about a minute of tug-of-war, finally, there was an explosion of energy from Cinder, and Demongo was repulsed, sent flying backwards, ramming into a stone. His minions were sent tumbling back as well.

"What? Impossible!" Demongo exclaimed.

Cinder was just as equally surprised. She looked down at her empty hands, covered in the blood from her bullet wound. What had she just done? How had she resisted him?

Demongo got to his feet, and started walking back towards her.

"It seems you were able to resist my spell," He said.

Cinder tried to think another moment, still piecing together how she had resisted him.

_This is it!_ She thought. _This is the key to defeating him!_

"Well… it is a dreadful shame to waste such power, but if I can't have your soul, you are of no use to me." He turned to his three remaining minions. "Kill her!"

The three minions raised their weapons and prepared to charge at Cinder.

She would have to figure this out later. Now, she had to escape.

Using well-rehearsed channeling of her aura, Cinder allowed her body to be set aflame. Her body turned to charcoal, and crumbled into ashes. She had vanished.

Demongo paused for a moment, upon seeing his enemy light up and vanish. He expected her to strike out from somewhere. After a minute of waiting and complete silence, he finally figured she must have escaped. He no longer sensed the presence of her aura.

By now, many more minions have come out to join him from the hanger.

Demongo put a hand to his chin as he processed the situation.

_If she really did just learn my weakness, it could become problematic,_ he thought, _especially if she decides to spread the word to others._

His eyes glanced around his swarm of minions. He picked out a Nevermore, three beowolves, and two hunters.

"You seven!" He ordered. "Find her!"

That said, the seven minions dispersed and ran off into the woods to track her.

The pighead and the heavy came out from the crowd of minions and approached Demongo, hauling Milo's chained up, weary body. Milo was badly injured, but breathing.

"Do not worry, Mr. Bane. I'm not going to kill you. Nor will I assimilate you yet. I have other uses for you."

He was about to go off on another cackle episode before Deadpool interrupted him.

"Okay, can someone please turn off that freaking alarm? It's giving me a headache!"

The noise was still coming from the door of the hanger.

**Author's Note: And there you have it. Chapter 5. Wow, this one took a really long time to write up. If it appears like I got lazy on some parts, I'm sorry about that. I was kind of eager to get this chapter done. But I'm done now. **

**Originally**** I had an idea for having cameo appearances of many other characters from other franchises in this story as Demongo's minions. Some of you may have already noticed the Dragonborn from Skyrim, The Heavy from TF2, Jack (Samurai Jack), Sayaka and Kyoko (Madoka Magica) and The Jigsaw Killer (Saw). Well, at this point, I think I'm kind of going to scrap that idea. Deadpool will be the only actual character from another franchise from this point on. **

**By now, the most recent RWBY Volume 2 episode to have come out is episode 5. I saw it last night. I'm all caught up now. I gotta say I loved chapter 4; Team RWBY versus Torchwick in his giant mecha/robot suit was an awesome fight! My favorite fight scene in the series so far! And I thought it was pretty cool how Team RWBY had code names for certain moves. One of which I noticed was bumblebee. So it seems that Monty and the producers are using the shipping names for this. I have a friend who told me that he believes White Rose is being renamed Ice Flower. It was nice getting to see Junior again too. So yeah, chapter 4 was awesome. **

**Chapter 5 was okay too; with those fight scenes with Pyrra, and about the dance coming up. I have mixed feelings about the dance though. On one hand, yes Blake X Sun and Jaune X Pyrra, but then we got Weiss and Neptune. Gotta keep my hopes up. White Rose may be sinking, but I WILL GO DOWN WITH THE SHIP! Maybe some writers have already written stories about the dance and Ruby asking Weiss to dance or something. I'll have to search later. Also, could Jaune possibly be any more oblivious to Pyrra's feelings for him? Though I suppose to be fair, maybe he just thinks Pyrra is too far out of his league so he's convinced he doesn't have a chance at all. That's the best explanation I can come up with. **

**Okay, that's enough of my thoughts. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave me lots of reviews sharing your thoughts on it, good or bad. Thank you for your love and support! See you next time!**


End file.
